zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Fairy Fountain
Great Fairy Fountains are recurring locations in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Similar to regular Fairy Fountains, Great Fairy Fountains are hidden locations that are inhabited by Fairies. Unlike regular Fairy Fountains, however, Great Fairy Fountains house Great Fairies who will grant Link special powers, rather than just restoring his health. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past There are also Great Fairy Fountains scattered in caves across Hyrule that house Great Fairies that restore Link's health. There are also special types of Great Fairy Fountains called Mysterious Ponds, where Link can obtain upgraded weapons such as the Magical Boomerang, the Golden Sword, and the Silver Arrows, from Great Fairies at their respective fountains. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Great Fairy Fountains are scattered throughout Hyrule. The first one is located on the summit of Death Mountain, after Link defeats King Dodongo in Dodongo's Cavern. Once inside a Fountain, Link must play "Zelda's Lullaby" on his ocarina, to summon the Great Fairy. If it is Link's first visit to the particular fountain, she will grant him a new power. If it is a re-visit to the Fountain, Link's health and magic meter will be fully restored. Interestingly, there are hidden Fairy Fountains outdoors that contain only regular fairies that appear when Link has played the "Song of Storms". The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Great Fairy Fountains are found in five locations throughout Termina: North Clock Town, Woodfall, on the side of Snowhead Mountain, Great Bay Coast, and Ikana Canyon. Link must find all the Stray Fairies who are missing from the Fountain and bring them back. Once he does so, the Great Fairy of the particular Fountain will be revived, and grant him a new power or give him a new item. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Great Fairy Fountains are usually located in Seashell-like houses, scattered throughout the Great Sea (the only exception being in the Forest of Fairies, which is found beneath a boulder on Outset Island). They play a similar role to the Great Fairy Fountains in Ocarina of Time, granting Link an upgraded Wallet, Quiver, or Bomb Bag on his first visit; however, instead of restoring his health and magic meter on every subsequent visit, a large number of ordinary Fairies can be found. Link can also encounter the Queen of Fairies by using the "Ballad of Gales" to warp inside of the larger island of Mother & Child Island, who will add the power of fire and ice to his Hero's Bow. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Link's items get advanced when he goes to a Great Fairy Fountain. These can be found in various locations. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap There are three Great Fairy Fountains, home to the Great Dragonfly Fairy, the Great Mayfly Fairy, and the Great Butterfly Fairy. Each gives Link a different challenge, and upgrades a specific item if he wins. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess When Link reaches the 10th, 20th, 30th, and 40th floors of the Cave of Ordeals, a Great Fairy causes Fairies to appear at the springs of the four Light Spirits. Once Link has reached the 50th floor of the Cave of Ordeals, the Great Fairy will fill one of his empty bottles (if he has one) with Great Fairy Tears. After this, he can get another bottle filled with Great Fairy Tears by going to any of the Spirit's Springs (though he can only do this if none of his bottles already contain Great Fairy Tears). Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations